New: Life, School, Friends, Job and Personality
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Sai pindah ke sekolah baru. Ia bertemu dengan murid-murid di sana. Dan bla...bla...bla... Sai bukan tokoh utama di sini
1. Chapter 1

New: Life, School, Friends, Job, and Personality!!!!!!

Halo……. Saya datang dengan fanfic lucu lagi!!!!!!!!!

(Gaara: Kok, lucu melulu sih? Yang lain kenapa?)

Kali ini bukan yang 'itu-itu' lagi yah. Cuma sedikit kok. Gini-gini gw masih beriman lo!!!!!!

Yah, silahkan baca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ini adalah SMA barumu"ujar Yamato.

"Hm"balas Sai singkat.

Ketika Sai melangkah masuk…….

BUG

DUASH

BLAAR

PRANG

Sekolah** KACAU!!!!!!!!!**

Ia melangkah dengan amat sangat hati-hati. Baru sekitar 5 langkah ia masuk, ada 2 orang menghampirinya…..

"Yoi!!!! Anak baru ya?"tanya Orang itu.

"Kelas mana?"tanya yang satu lagi.

"Mmm…… 2-J"jawab Sai sambil melihat kertas yang di berikan Yamato.

"2-J? Sama dong!!!! Ayo, gw tunjukin kelas lo!!!"ujar Orang itu sambil menarik tangan Sai.

Sampai di kelas……

"Nah, ini kelas lo!!!! Kenalin gw….. Kiba Inu…."belum selesai, udah di potong sama yang atu lagi.

"Inuzuka Kiba si dokter hewan gila"katanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Berisik lu, Nar!!!"Kiba memukul kepalanya.

"Maaf…"balas Naruto sambil megangin kepalanya.

"Lo gak usah peduliin si Toa jalan itu yah. Nama gw Kiba Inuzuka, yang itu Naruto Uzumaki"ujar Kiba menjelaskan.

"Nama gw Sai"balas Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Salam kenal"Kiba bersalaman dengan Sai.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian ikut OSIS gak? Aku lagi suka nih"tanya Sai.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sai barusan, Kiba dan Naruto tersenyum jahil.

"Kalian ikut OSIS 'kan?"tanya Sai.

"OSIS sih enggak, _paparazzi _sih iya"balas mereka sambil tersenyum.

"_Paparazzi_? Emang ada, ya?"tanya Sai bingung.

"Ada dong!!!!! Gw ama Naruto yang bikin. Kita lagi merekrut anggota baru, mau gw kenalin gak?"ajak Kiba.

"Mm… boleh, tapi gw taro tas dulu yah"ujar Sai.

"Yah, kita tungguin kok"

Setelah Sai menaruh tasnya, Kiba dan Naruto mengajak Sai keliling sekolah…..

"Nah, tujuan pertama kita. Kelas 3-F!!!!!"ujar Kiba.

"Siapa yang ikut organisasi lo di sini?"tanya Sai.

"Nih, gw tunjukin. Tuh yang rambutnya merah ama yang rambutnya coklat gelap itu"ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Gaara dan Kankurou.

Kiba's POV(Sambil jelasin ke Sai)

Gaara

Gaara itu anaknya emang keliatan pendiem tapi, kalo lu udah kenal dia. Buih!!!!!! Lo bakal di kerjain abis-abisan!!!!!! Pas 2 hari setelah dia gw terima jadi anggota paparazzi, dia naruh permen karet yang lengket banget di bangku makan gw. Akibatnya, celana gw sobek trus gw di ketawain sama seluruh sekolah.

"Hahahahahaha!!! Yang waktu itu ya?!!! Hahaha…. Gw demen tuh liat boxer lu, motifnya polkadot men!!!! Hahaha"ujar Naruto.

Berisik lu!!!!! Trus dia itu orangnya gila dan jaim abis!!!!!! Entah udah berapa guru dia kerjain. Kalau udah sukses ngerjain guru, dia kasih laporannya ke gue. Trus minta di pajang di mading sekolah. Jelas-jelas gw yang kena marah.

Mau sejaim apapun juga, ternyata dia itu termasuk dari 10 cowok populer sekolah. Dia dapet peringkat 5. Ternyata setelah gw tanyain ke semua fangirlnya, yang bikin dia beken itu tato di jidatnya yang nongnong a.k.a jenong itu trus karena lingkar item di matanya yang bikin dia keliatan kayak apa…. Gitu ya…….

Itu segitu dulu…….

Yang rambutnya coklat namanya Kankurou………

Gak keren-keren amat sih…… dibalik tampangnya yang kalem itu….. dia adalah…….

"DUARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!"Naruto ngagetin Sai.

"AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Buset!!!!! Monyet!!!!! Babi!!!!! Ngepet!!!!!!! Kaget gue!!!!!"Sai jantungan.

"Hahaha!!!!! Segitu aja udah kaget!!!!"ejek Naruto.

"Habis!!! Mendadak gitu!!!!"balas Sai.

Udah!!!!! Lanjutin lagi!!!! Dibalik topeng eh tampangnya itu….dia itu adalah orang yang beuh!!!!!! B-O-K-E-P pisan, euy. Pas gw mampir ke rumahnya, di kamarnya itu ada segunung majalah _Playboy_. Komputernya, bookmark internetnya **PENUH** sama website porno!!!!! Tapi, dia gak akan ngapa-ngapain cewek di sekolah. Bahkan dia gak tertarik.

END OF Kiba's POV

"Buh, parah amat sih itu orang"komen Sai.

"Jangan di CAP kata-kata gw tadi di otaklu. Ayo, kita ke kelas……. 2-L!!!! Ada orang yang selalu ngasih informasi bagus dan MANTAB!!!!! Bwt kita"ujar Kiba bangga.

"Mana?"tanya Sai.

"Tuh, yang gemuk ada lingkaran di pipinya. Namanya Chouji Akimichi. Dia selalu ngasih informasi tentang percintaan orang-orang beken di sekolah. Segitu aja dulu. Nanti gw kenalin pas istirahat yah"ujar Kiba.

"Ok"balas Sai.

Istirahat tiba…..

Kiba langsung ngenalin Sai ke cowok-cowok pemuru berita tersebut. Pas mau jajan di kantin……

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! MEREKA LEWAT!!!!!!"teriak cowok-cowok.(Gw baru tahu yah kalo cowok-cowok bisa teriak "Kyaa")

"Apaan sih?"komen Sai.

"Mereka lewat…."ucap Kiba.

Naruto langsung blushing.

"Siapa yang lewat?"tanya Sai.

Kiba dan Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu mengatakan…….

"THE SEXY COMMUNITY"

Yahooooooo!!!!!!!!! Segitu bwt chap. 1. Tapi, kok namanya "THE SEXY COMMUNITY" sih? Tau dah!!!!

REVIEW YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya!!! Ya!!!! Plis!!!!!! Ya!!! Ya!!!! Good!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Mmm…… enaknya saya nulis apa ni? Bingung abis, ah!!!!! Saya balas review saja dulu…..

Sora no Aoi: Kenapa namanya The Sexy Community? Anda akan menemukan jawabannya di chap. Ini.

.SKManiac.ish.na-chan: Game 'Bully'? Saya malah tidak tahu game itu.

BiA Aulia: Sakit jiwa? Apa ciri2nya? Gue sehat walafiat gini lu suruh ke RSJ.

Pink-Violin: Makasih reviewnya saya tak tahu harus bilang apa.

Rai-chan Naruzaki: The Sexy sexy itu akan saya beritahu di sini.

The Sexy Community nama sebuah kelompok. Kenapa Naruto blushing, anda pasti tahu salah satu anggotanya, siapa ya 'kan?

Chapter 2 saya buka deh……

"The Sexy Community? Apaan tuh?"tanya Sai.

"Nih, gw jelasin. The Sexy Community itu sebuah kelompok yang isinya cewek-cewek yang super cantik n sexy."belum selesai, Naruto bergumam….

"Kalau lewat kayak angin super sejuk"

Sai dan Kiba menatap Naruto aneh.

Berlanjut ke Kiba's POV

Nah, itu dia mereka lewat. Anggotanya adalah:

Yamanaka Ino

Cewek super tinggi, cantik, sexy, ramah,dan buih. Roknya super ini, baju super kecil, sepatunya high heels. (Baju bebas, kayak SMA di Amrik gitu deh). Gw gak sanggup ngejelasin, abis cantik banget. Trus, cowok-cowok di sini banyak yang naksir ama dia. Tapi….. dia susah buat di dapetin. Biasa lah, cewek elit.

Hyuuga Hinata

Anak Cheerleader yang super imut. Ikut kelompok ini karena dia temen SDnya Ino. Kalau soal jomblo apa nggak, grrrrr dia udah jadian ama si toa idup yang jalan ini.

"Sabar ya, Kiba. Suatu saat tuhan akan mempertemukan jodoh untuk kamu"ucap Sai.

Gak usah segitunya dong!!! Emang gw apaan??? Meskipun bukan pacar, tapi gw tetep akrab ama dia kok. Sering makan siang sama-sama di kantin.

"Pulang bareng?"tanya Sai.

Gak mungkin lah!!! Dia 'kan pulangnya ama si Toa idup yang jalan itu.

Tenten

Yang satu ini kakak kelas nih. Ketua DDR sekolah ini. Tampangnya casual n tomboy gitu sih. Tapi, Coba lu lirik bagian pundaknya kalau lagi pake tank-top. Bukan maksud gw negatif. Tattoo kupu-kupunya itu bikin dia jadi super feminim. Emang sih, dia ini penggemar kupu-kupu. Meskipun udah lama jadi murid sekolah ini, dia masih jomblo loh.

End of Kiba's POV

"Berjuanglah tuk mencari cinta Kiba-kun"ujar Sai.

"Gak usah nyemangatin gw deh"ujar Kiba kesel sambilngepalin tangannya.

"A…ampun deh, ampun"

Pulang sekolah……..

"Tem, lu gak pulang lewat gerbang depan?"tanya Tayuya.

Temari jalan cepet-cepet dan nengok ke arah Tayuya di belakangnya.

"Gak mau!!!!"balesnya kesel.

"Napa?"tanya Tayuya.

"Karena ada KOMITE"bales Temari sambil melototin Tayuya.

"Paan tuh?"tanya Tayuya.

"KOmplotan peMInTa-minta Edan"bales Temari.

Tak sadar Temari pulang lewat gerbang depan.

"Minta bu, minta pak"Kiba menyamar menjadi pengemis jadi-jadian.

"Minta duit, minta cewek"Naruto ikut-ikutan.(Parah amat sih permintaanya!!!!!!!!)

"Minta sandang, pangan, papan seikhlasnya pak"Sai juga!!!!!!!

Melayanglah sebuah buku ke arah Kiba.

BUGGGGGG

"Aduuuhhh, kampret amat sih yang lempar!!!!"komen Kiba.

"Udah gw bilangin jangan ngumpul di sini!!!!!! Ganggu pemandangan dokter hewan gila!!!!!"omel Temari.

"Rese' amat lu, jadi kelas 3"komen Kiba.

"Lu kelas 2 aja LAGAKnya udah kayak apa"balas Temari.

"Terserah gw dong mau ngapain!!!!!!"balas Kiba.

Sai langsung bangkit dan melerai mereka…..

"Sudah, sudah jangan berantem"

"Iya, nih. Kiba, kita 'kan cari dana buat liputan kita bulan ini"komen si Toa jalan.

"Tau dah, ayu kita pergi Tayuya"Temari udah bosen ma Kiba.

"Heeeeuuuuhhhhh, rese' lu alien!!!!!!!"teriak Kiba.

"Tadi itu siapa sih?!!!!"tanya Sai.

"Tuh, kakaknya si Gaara yang paling rese'. Dasar!!!!!! Mahluk luar angkasa!!!!!"

"Yang atu lagi? Siapa?"tanya Sai.

"Tayuya, pacarnya anak OSIS. Aneh, gw heran deh ama dia. Mau aja temenan ama si Alien dari planet Mars"

Tak lama kemudian…… Ino and the gals lewat lagi…..

SUIT SUIT (Ganti soundtheme)

"Nar, cewek lu lewat lagi"ujar Sai.

Si Naruto blushing lagi……

Tapi apa yang di alami Sai?

"Pe….perasaan apa ini? Kenapa, tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak kencang sekali?"batin Sai.

Ino menatap ke arah Kiba and friends, lalu tersenyum manis pada salah satu di antara mereka.

"Eh, dia senyum ke kita loh"ujar Kiba geer.

Sai dan Naruto bengong.

CTIK CTIK

"Aaah, lu berdua malah bengong"komen Kiba.

Kiba udah mau ninggalin mereka……

"Tunggggguuuuuuu!!!!!!!!"Naruto dan Sai ngejer Kiba.

"Makanya, tadi gw ngomong jangan di cuekin dong"

"Eh, Kib. Besok bantuin gw, yah"ujar Sai memotong keheningan.

"Bantuin apaan? Kita gak ada ulangan maupun PR"bales Kiba.

"Gini….psst..pstt…"Sai membisikkan sesuatu ke Kiba.

Mata Kiba terbelalak.

"Gede bener nyali lu!!!!"teriak Kiba.

"Ssst!!!! Diam donk!!! Nanti si Naruto denger lagi!!!!"

"Iya, deh….."

Esoknya………

"Sai, udah gw taro di tasnya si Ino"ujar Kiba lemes.

"Kenapa lu ngos-ngosan?"tanya Sai.

"Tadi, di kelasnya. Pas gw naro sesuatu di tasnya Ino, para fanboy nya udah natap gw tajem banget. Gw kan sweatdrop jadinya. Abis naro, gw langsung ngibrit ke sini"jelas Kiba.

"Ooh, jadi lu mandornya!!!!! Nih, gw kena getahnya tau!!!! Lu liat gak!!! Tadi, pas abis nemuin Hinata, gw di semprot abis-abisan ama mereka"omel Naruto.

"Maaf deh"

"Janjinya istirahat 'kan?"tanya Kiba.

"Iya"bales Sai.

"Apaan sih?"tanya Naruto.

"Ada aja"bales Sai.

Naruto masang muka cemberut.

Istirahat………

"Sai, tuh dia dateng"ujar Kiba.

Sai berjalan ke tengah lorong sekolah. Di seberangnya, ada Ino.

Lorong sekolah ramai karena semua penasaran, ada apa di sana.

"Hai"sapa Ino.

"E…. hai…"balas Sai.

"Nama gw, Ino. Lu mau kenalan ama gw 'kan?"tanya Ino yang udah menjulurkan tangannya duluan.

"Iya, nama gw Sai"balas Sai dengan senyum mautnya.

Ino blushing. Semua orang di sana terkejut karena baru pertama kali ada orang yang bisa bikin Ino blushing.

"Hebat tuh, si Sai"komen Kiba.

"Gw gak nyangka, nyalinya gede banget"gumam Naruto.

"CIUM TANGANNYA!!!! CIUM TANGANNYA!!!!!!!!!!"semua anak sekolah itu meneriaki mereka.

Sai mulai berlutut pelan-pelan, menyentuh tangan Ino. Menciumnya, dan berkata…..

"Salam kenal"ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah…."Ino terkejut dan blushing.

"Grrr….."fanboynya makin panas aja….

"Waduh, pulang sekolah gawat nih"ujar Kiba.

"Kenapa?"tanya Naruto.

"Siap-siap aja kita di tabokin fanboynya Ino"balas Kiba gemetaran.

"Glek, gawat nih"batin Kiba dan Naruto sweatdrop.

Chappie yang ini agak aneh yah, penjelasannya dikit amat. Apalagi The Sexy Community gak ku bahas mpe tuntas. Atu lagi, julukan Toa jalan itu berasal dari gw seniri yang suka di panggil "Kamus Inggris jalan kelas" ama temen. Segitu aje…. ReViEw ReViEw review ya………………….


	3. Chapter 3

Chap……………………

Chap…………………….. 3!!

Makasih bwt semua yang nge-review, maaf tak di balas karena saya lagi gak boleh internet-an akibat tagihan Telepon yang mencapai Rp.700.000,-

--

"Sai, gawat nih!!"ujar Kiba menepuk pundak Sai dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Kenapa?"tanya Sai.

"Para fanboy-nya Ino kayak marah ama kita deh"sambung Naruto.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Santai aja"balas Sai.

"Ya lu gak apa-apa, soalnya lu 'kan udah jadian ama Ino. Kalo di gangguin, pasti Ino nolongin lu"komen Kiba.

"Jadian? Kata siapa? Nyali gue belum segede gitu buat nembak dia"komen Sai.

"Hah, gue kira udah"ujar Naruto dan Kiba.

"Gak usah kompakan deh"komen Sai.

Di lorong sekolah...

Tenten sedang tergesa-gesa membawa buku milik perpustakaan yang ia pinjam.

BRUK

Ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang, seseorang yang amat tampan(TAbok Menggunakan PANci).

"Ma..maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru"ujar Tenten yang dengan cepat meminta maaf.

"Tidak, apa-apa. Sepertinya kamu kerepotan, boleh aku bantu?"tanya Orang tersebut.

"Ah...terima kasih, tapi itu tidak perlu"

Orang tersebut menyerahkan buku itu kepada Tenten..

"Ini, bukumu mm..."Orang tersebut tidak mengenal Tenten.

"Aku Tenten!! Kelas 3-B!!"ujar Tenten bangga.

"Ah, begitu. Aku Neji, kelas 3-A. Ini bukumu"

"Terima kasih"ujar Tenten.-blushing-

Tenten langsung lari meninggalkan Neji.

Di lorong sekolah, Ino dan Hinata sedang berjalan menuju toilet cewek. Ketemu ama seorang cewek yang dandanannya gak manis, tapi gak pahit juga. Kesannya pendiam, padahal over-acting.

"Eh, si mbok"ejek Ino.

"Heh, diem deh. Gw gak ada urusan ama lu, gw ada urusannya ama Hinata"

"Knapa mbok?"tanya Hinata.

"Bentar lagi anak kepala sekolah bakal ngadain pertandingan lawan anak-anak klub basket di sini 'kan?"

"Ya, trus kenapa?"tanya Hinata.

"Gw nantangin lu, pas pertandingan nanti..."

"Mbok Deidara mau nantangin saya buat ngapain?"tanya Hinata.

"Gw nantangin lu buat support tim basket lu, se-enerjik mungkin, se-riang mungkin, se-aktif mungkin dan kalo tim tersebut menang, cheers dari tim tersebut menang"jelas Deidara.

"Gw agak gak ngerti mbak ngomong apa, tapi gw terima deh"ujar Hinata.

"Ya!! Persaingan harus adil lo!!"ujar Deidara.

"So pasti donk!!"ujar Hinata.

Di dalam loker, Gaara bersembunyi sambil mencatat apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Berita bagus, berita bagus..."batin Gaara senang.

"Hai, Kiba, Naruto"sapa Konan.

"Hai kak. Mau kemana?"tanya Kiba.

"Ya mau nyiapin pertandingan basket lah"ujar Konan sambil tersenyum.

"Ada kak Pein kan?"tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, kamu ini. Ya pasti lah, orang dia yang menyelenggarakan"ujar Konan.

"Ciee..."

"Udah ya, kakak mau pergi dulu"ujar Konan.

"Iya kak. Daah"balas Kiba dan Naruto.

"Siapa tadi?"tanya Sai.

"Ooh, tadi itu kakak alumni"jawab Kiba.

"Kok bisa ikut partisipasi lomba di sini sih?"tanya Sai.

"Suka-suka orang dong kalau mau"ujar Naruto.

"Trus, yang namanya kak Pein itu siapa?"tanya Sai.

"Itu anak kepala sekolah. Masih suka ngadain event di sini, mulai dari pensi, pertandingan, ampe party"ujar Kiba.

"Asyik tuh"ujar Sai.

"Kiba, waktunya ngumpul. Semua anggota dapet informasi baru"ujar Chouji.

"OK!!"ujar Kiba.

Di markas yang berupa rumah pohon...

"Lo dapet apa?"tanya Kiba.

"Gw dapet informasi yang bagus banget!! Yang unik!! Yang wajib di bicarakan!!"Gaara pake puji-puji dulu.

"Ya...ya...puji-pujinya nanti"komen Naruto.

"Gw denger Hinata bakal taruhan ma Deidara di pertandingan basket nanti"ujar Gaara.

"Apa?!"tanya Naruto kaget.

"Ya, trus apalagi?"tanya Kiba.

"Gw denger, nanti yang bakal tanding adalah anak basket di sini lawan alumni"ujar Kankurou.

"Anak basket yang sekarang ini maksud lo?? Ngelawan alumni?!"tanya Kiba dan Naruto.

"Trus gw denger, katanya bakal ada yang di tembak di ruang ganti anggota basket cowok"ujar Chouji.

Naruto dan Kiba berubah ekspresi dari kaget jadi evil smile. Mereka melirik Sai...

"Apa?"tanya Sai.

"Lo punya kamera?"tanya Kiba.

"Punya, trus kenapa?"tanya Sai.

"Pas pertandingan nanti, lo ama gw bakal ngintai di ruang ganti. Kalo orangnya dateng, kita foto diem-diem buat di pasang di mading sekolah"ujar Gaara.

"Gak usah lo deh, gw aja. Lo moto yang taruhan aja, trus hasilnya gak usah tempel di mading. Kita sebarin aja"usul Kiba.

"Boleh tuh"ujar Kankurou dan Chouji.

"OK, kalo gitu... pas pertandingan nanti, semua bertugas dan hasilnya kita sebarin"ujar Naruto.

"Ya!!"balas semua.

Hari Pertandingan...

Hinata sedang mengikat tali sepatunya, kemudian Deidara menghampiri...

"Gw yakin, gw bakal menang"ujar Deidara.

"idih, pede amat. Emangnya kenapa ampe segitu pedenya?"tanya Hinata.

"Soalnya 'kan ada kak Sasori, hm!!"ujar Deidara.

BZZZZZT

Hinata dan Deidara bertatapan tajam...

"Yak!! Semuanya, hari ini DJ Tobi ama DJ Zetsu dateng lagi nih. Hari ini bakal ada pertandingan basket antara anak basket alumni melawan anak basket yang sekarang"ujar bagian putih Zetsu.

"Hahh, ngapain sih kita dateng lagi ke sini? Ngebosenin tau"ujar bagian Zetsu yang item.

PLEASE STAND BY

"Mohon maaf, orang sebelah saya emang kasar. Harap maklumi"ujar bagian putih Zetsu.

"Mmmmh!! Mmmh!!"bagian item meronta-ronta tapi gak bisa, cuz mulutnya di selotip.

"Yah, makasih buat sambutannya Zetsu-senpai. Dari sisi kiri, ada alumni yang memakai seragam basket warna hitam dengan angka berwarna merah. Anggotanya adalah...Kak Pein pastinya, Kak Itachi, Kak Kakuzu, Kak Sasori, dan Kak Kisame!! Yeah!! Lalu, di sisi kanan ada anggota basket yang sekarang memakai seragam kuning. Anggotanya adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji dan Lee!!"ujar Tobi.

"Ok, Hinata. Pertandingan akan segera di mulai. Apa kau siap? Hm"tanya Deidara.

"Aku siap!!"

FIIIIT

Akan berlanjut...


End file.
